Where You Are
by KaelynAnne
Summary: Emily and Jax have both been burned by love but when his son continually draws them together they have the chance to create their own love story.


Disclaimer: Brayden is mine. All other characters belong to the creators of General Hospital.

An exhausted sigh escapes from Jax's lips as he passes by the window in his penthouse for the millionth time that night. His five-month-old son is refusing to sleep and he knows that the storm raging outside is the cause.

Initially he'd thought that the rain would help his son sleep, but then the thunder and lightning had started and less than two hours after he'd been put in bed, Brayden had been startled awake. Now it's well past midnight and his son still refuses to sleep.

He's tried everything he can think of, but it hasn't worked and he feels like he's about to collapse from exhaustion. Another crash of thunder sounds and it sets off a fresh wave of tears. As much as he loves his son, he's reached his limit and his absolute last resort.

Jax has been holding the phone in his hand for the last hour, his thumb tracing the button that turns it on. He promised himself that he would stop relying on Emily so much, but he can't help it. Not only does he enjoy her friendship and her company, she seems to have the magic touch when it comes to Brayden, but she has her own life and a job that demands her full attention.

He tells himself that it isn't fair to pull her out of bed at this insane hour and beg her to drive across town in the middle of the worst storm Port Charles has seen all year, but his fingers dial her number as if they have a life of their own. Suddenly he's bringing the phone to his ear and listening to it ring. One…two…three …four…five…six…sev—

"Hello?"

Her voice cuts through the monotone electronic sound and he can tell that he woke her up. "Emily, I'm sorry to wake you up, but--"

This time his son cuts him off with a high-pitched wail that he knows she heard. "I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Thank you."

"I don't mind," she assures him, hanging up the phone.

Forty-five minutes later Jax is opening the door for her and before she even takes her jacket off, she's taking a still crying Brayden from him and cradling him in her arms.

Taking in her familiar scent, the baby continues to cry but lays his head on her shoulder as she begins rubbing his back and humming a lullaby. He doesn't recognize the melody but it doesn't matter, it's helping to soothe his son and for that he will be eternally grateful to Emily.

"Are you giving your daddy a hard time?" she whispers, swaying back and forth.

Tired as he is, Jax finds himself smiling at the way she seems to be such a natural with kids and for the first time he realizes what she's wearing.

She's wearing a black leather jacket over her gray GH t-shirt and the shirt covers the waistband of her navy blue sweat pants. Even dressed like she is, Emily is still attractive and as he finds his gaze drawn to her chest he silently thanks God that she had least put on a bra.

Since Emily has been spending so much time at his place the last few months Jax has found himself not only attracted to her, but also developing feelings for her. Watching her with his son right now is putting a picture in his head that has no business being there.

After everything she's been through with Nikolas, Emily is finally learning to stand on her own again and he doesn't want to take that away from her. The sound of her voice pulls him from his thoughts and brings him back to reality.

"I know that storms can be really scary, but you don't have to be afraid. Your daddy won't let anything happen to you. And you know what? Storms like this are really cool. The lightning lights up the whole sky and for a few seconds you can see all of Port Charles and when it thunders you can count the seconds until it thunders again and that's how you can tell how far away the storm is."

Brayden yawns and fists his little hand in Emily's shirt as he closes his cornflower blue eyes. Seconds later they open again and Jax finds himself smiling, he can't blame his son for wanting to stay awake now. He, himself, could stay up all night listening to Emily talk.

When she notices him looking at her a light blush colors her cheeks. "What?"

"Nothing. I'm just realizing why my son likes you so much."

"Are you flirting with me, Mr. Jacks?"

"What if I am?" he challenges lightly, walking over to her and reaching out to rub Brayden's back.

Instead of responding she simply stretches up and presses her lips to his then turns and makes her way to Brayden's room.

Jax is surprised by the bold move that is so unlike Emily. Then again, for the last few months she's been branching out and making an effort to be more outgoing.

When she returns to the living room less than five minutes later he's still standing in the same spot she left him in.

"Jax?" she questions softly as she walks toward him.

He can see that she already doubts herself and he doesn't want that. He's proud of her for fighting so hard to turn her life around after everything that she's been through since she's come back to Port Charles. It's pride that he shouldn't feel because he hasn't had a damn thing to do with any of the choices that she's made, but it's there and there's nothing he can do about it.

He pulls her to him and lowers his head, capturing her lips in a sweet kiss.

She sighs and wraps her arms around his neck. She's been dreaming about this for months but she's been too afraid to go after what she wants.

When he pulls away she looks up at him, her brown eyes sparkling with happiness. It's the first time Jax has seen Emily so carefree since her marriage to Nikolas ended and he's damn glad that he's the one who put that look in her eyes.

"What does this mean?" she questions softly.

"Let's talk," he responds, leading her over to the couch. He sits down and before she has the chance to do the same, he pulls her into his lap and wraps his arms around her waist.

"Who should go first?"

"I will," he offers, stealing another kiss from her delectable mouth. "I'm not going to lie, Emily. I've been attracted to you for a while and since you've started helping me out with Brayden, I've developed feelings for you. I understand if you aren't ready for another relationship, but I just want to lay all my cards on the table."

She smiles and brushes her thumb over his lips. "I appreciate that and since we are being completely honest, I have feelings for you, too. I just didn't want to say anything because I was afraid that if I said it out loud, things would go to hell."

Jax's eyes widen in surprise. It's the first time he's ever heard her curse. He knows she isn't the saint of Port Charles like everyone paints her to be, but it's still surprising to hear her curse.

"Nothing is going to ruin this, sweetheart," he promises her. "But there is something else you need to know."

"What?" she asks warily.

"I've been thinking about leaving Port Charles."

He's just promised her that nothing is going to come between whatever has been building for months so she isn't going to get upset. Not yet anyway. She's going to wait patiently and let him explain. "Do you want to fill in the blanks?"

Jax smiles and takes her hand in his. "So much has happened in the last two years that I just feel like I need to get away from it all and go somewhere that doesn't hold so many bad memories." He presses a kiss to her hand then looks up, searching her eyes. "I want you to come with me."

"Jax, I—"

"I know that your family is here and you still have to finish medical school and it's really selfish of me to ask you to uproot your life, but I'd really like it if you came with me and Brayden."

"That sounds—"

"I'll understand if you don't. I mean, I have no right to expect you to just drop everything and come with me. If you say no, we can work something out, but I really want you to come with me."

"Can I talk now?" she asks her voice full of laughter.

"Yeah. Sorry I kept interrupting you."

"It's okay. You're nervous and so am I. I've never experienced anything like this. When I'm with you I feel lighter than I ever have and it feels like there are butterflies in my stomach. And you're right my family is here and I am still going to medical school, but I can call them and come visit every few months and I can go to medical school anywhere you decide to go. I love your son and I can definitely see myself falling in love with you."

Emily smiles through her tears and the smile is so brilliant that it warms Jax's heart.

"That's why I'm saying yes. All I want is to be where you are."

"Emily, do you have any idea how happy you've just made me?"

"I have a pretty good idea," she replies, sliding her fingers into his hair. She loves that it's blonde again. It looks so much better than the brown that it had been just six short months ago. "Because you've made me just as happy."

This time they both smile and just as he kisses her, Brayden's cries once again fill the air. Jax groans and buries his head in Emily's shoulder. "My son was the worst timing."

"That's his hungry cry," she informs him as she stands up.

"I'll go get the bottle, you go get the little monster."

As he walks toward the kitchen so he can feed his son, Emily's laughter fills the air.


End file.
